Various memory-based technologies are utilized to improve the speed at which files can be accessed from a file system. For instance, using memory mapping to provide access to a file permits an application to access the mapped portions of the file as if they are in primary memory, which can improve input/output (I/O) performance when accessing the file, especially when the file is large in size.